Category talk:DELTA Initiative
Tropes and Shenanigans for Delta Company Trainees For the sake of cataloging all my outrageously stupid ideas and half-baked concepts for the lives of SPARTAN-III Delta Company, I decide to leave them here and expand on them as time goes on through discussion or through my sudden and very stupid imagination decides to kick in because boot camp is boot camp and shit happens. For starters, there are going to be upstarts and sore thumbs that stick out early into training. These kids can be prodigies or they can be mishaps that somehow became part of a prestigious lot. Daniele-D003 of my own creation would be an example of a potential prodigy. Daiki-D217 by Sev40 or Merlin-D032 are examples of possible mishaps to different degrees. There will be fights. There will be maiming. There will be harming. 'The Punching Bag' Merlin-D032, I have unwittingly assigned the designation of Delta Company's first punching bag. He is a running gag for me and hopefully many others soon to come. While my favorite character in my toolkit at the moment and I have handed some of my own worldviews and character traits off to him, he is hopefully not a self-insert and just a favorite character to write. He's a punching bag, use him effectively and please keep him alive. Otherwise, have fun. Just run any scenarios by me before you decide to beat him to a pulp. Examples of this character's use already involve an incident in his bio with fellow Team Boson Spartan, Andra-D054, one of my other Spartans. She beat him up because he got insufferably annoying and invasive in his attempt to be concerning and friendly. We all have a time where we want to be left alone after all. Another is Adrian-D111, one of my Spartans again. He beats him up on their first official interaction as teammates. That event still needs fleshing out but its coming up. Last and most notably my first use of the character by somebody else - D042 and I agreed to use him as a punching back for Sergei-D167. Following an incident involving the Camp Ambrose plumbing system, hot water, winter, and a lot of bullshit. Sergei tracked down Merlin for shutting down the water in camp for a week and shit ensued from there. More details are still coming down the pipeline. Essentially, the "Shower Head" incident. More to come. A work in progress: Daiki-D217. As per Sev40 said below. Open to edit and discussion. As a juxtaposition between Daiki and Merlin. Daiki's circumstances will appear after signs of percieved weakness because of a language barrier, lack of "warrior honor," and just being an oddball. Merlin sought to help people but this too was noted as a sign of weakness. Daiki culminates his experiences with Delta, becoming its black market mastermind and such since I got no worse analogy at thus time. Merlin in comparison is just, Merlin. 'Room One and Teachers' Pets' Given the circumstance, Spartans numbered from D001-D010 have become numerously identified by multiple creators involved in the DELTA Initiative. David-D001, Daniele-D003, Liz-D004, Marcus-D005, Matt-D007, and Justin-D009. These are the names Spartans in Room One so far recognized. I also have to mention that a good portion of them will bite the bullet one way or another at some point so it increases the potential dynamic and value they have as characters early on. Given the meet up of so many Spartans by so many Creators, it creates opportunity for shit to happen and Roleplays to become possible. Outside traditional team dynamics, the early days of Delta Company can be explored a little bit through the eyes of Room One. But also of note is that a number of these Spartans seem to be quite decent or even above average among their peers. In someways, it set up a group that could easily designated, Teachers' Pets. At some point, if I come up with a better nickname - I will try to make this a running gag, but still, with so many Spartans involved and so many creators. I think we would be missing an opportunity if we didn't explore them in a future RP or something like that at a later date. 'Rogue Gallery' There are a lot of Spartans jumping off the deep end on Halo Fanon, Delta Company is no exception. Without knowing what will happen after 2557 and the road block that remains till the release or announcement of Halo 6. It is hard to tell where Delta Company's story can go - but given those problems, it seems it has stopped no one from deciding their Spartans will run for the hills and create shenanigans against the UNSC. They are the failure of failures, and somehow everyone thought Gamma Company was bad. The entirety of Team Boson, Team Hadron, and some parts of other teams. Then there are Spartan-Hunter teams like Team Emergence and Team Anion who will work from the other side. It's a game of cops and robbers or cowboys and indians. Someone break out the popcorn. We will have to wait and see how this turns out though. That aside, I'm too tired to jot down everything I've noted or thought of yet so - I'll leave this cliffhanger. Hopefully, I can expand on this soon. Take care ya'll and leave feedback I guess. Distant Tide (talk) 05:02, May 31, 2017 (UTC) 'Delta Initiative Events' To coincide with the events of the Delta's Path story collection, I will be listing out a number of events that so far have been deemed significant to receive a story or mention of some kind. *December 2553 - It's been a month since Onyx was lost. Kurt-051 is dead, a number of his Spartans are MIA from Gamma along with Spartans of Blue Team. Without a trainer and a planet to hide Spartans on, Rear Admiral Jazmine Utah seeks to recruit others, primarily Kyle-B115. Not mentioned recruits are also Harald-077 and Ren-172. Delta's Path/Crossed Arms *February 2553 - It's been five months since the Onyx Colony World was attacked by Covenant and destroyed in November 2553. The SPARTAN-III Program is on its last legs, Rear Admiral Jazmine Utah, before a gallery of Vice Admiral Parangosky, Commander Musa Ghanem, and Captain Serin Osman, the group discusses the project's future with the losses of Colonel James Ackerson and Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose. The project is ultimately told to be shelved by Parangosky, Utah and her ally, Captain Andrew Johnson chose to continue it in secret. STORY YET *March 2553 - Human-Covenant War comes to an end. Delta Company receives its first arrivals, the first brawl/physical dispute between Spartans, Andra-D054 and Merlin-D032 occurs. Delta's Path/Born Fighters. *July 2553 - Dr. Reyna Zhou-Romero, the lead recruiter for Delta Company is going over psyche reports with the Camp Ambrose Training-Smart AI, Oracle. The two discuss the different recruits soon to become Team Anion among other Spartans. Delta's Path/Psyche Reports. Still in development due to some story changes. *June 2554 - Spartans Andra-D054 and Shima-D011 receive specialized training with long range firearms due to being earmarked as marksman among the regular Delta Company personnel for Team Boson and Team Anion respectively. Their first experience with the Covenant Focus Rifle produces poor results. Delta's Path/Familiarization Course. *August 2558 - Spartans Merlin-D032 and Andra-D054, while on shore leave following a series of piss poor mission results as a Ferret Team working for ONI. Now assigned to Earth indefinitely, they find themselves in a randomly fortunate scenario of stopping unknowns from stealing nuclear devices from a military installation, leading to a high speed chase down a North American freeway. Delta's Path/Midwest Heist. 'NO TIME SET' *Team Boson is ordered to Earth to be assigned security detail and a brief shore leave while under investigation for repeated failures on mission and questionable loyalties or capabilities. Occurs during the month of August 2558 and involves Team Emergence acting as overseers in case Team Boson did something irresponsible turning this period of forced house arrest on Earth. The events that follow include a stay in San Diego between the two teams, a potential house party , visits to Daniele-D003's old haunts before becoming a Spartan for old memories sake, encounters with one William Morse and the successor to the Child Crusaders, Johann-D223 visiting Lake Constance where the boy was from in Austria, Merlin-D032 losing a car fighting terrorists, and Adrian-D111 learning about ONI being the ones responsible for the hostile takeover of his dead father's company. Includes many instances of road trips. *Following the shore leave period, mentioned above, the members of Team Boson is pressed into security service along side Team Emergence as overseers, however, events begin to occur that drive Team Boson to the edge of disloyalty, eventually pushing them to turn rogue. Daniele-D003 is contacted by the former Team Boson unit overseer, now a pirate associated with the Cortez Cartel (with ties to the resurgent Child Crusaders), with valuable intelligence on the Office of Naval Intelligence's keeping on former property from Delta Company including assets and equipment following the organization's shutdown. Preying on Daniele's insecurities on the potential dissolution of Team Boson by ONI commanding elements due to poor recent performances on deployments with the eventual reassignment of the team which was the closest thing they he had to a family. However, not trusting in his unit to follow his recommendation - Daniele struck out on his own, becoming a rogue vector alone. Daniele breaks out of his barracks and joins up with elements of the Cortez Cartel and steals GHOST powered armor, leading to an eventual confrontation with Marcellus at the warehouse where the Delta Company assets were kept. Meanwhile, Team Boson was placed on lockdown, however, their loyalty to Daniele pushed them to turn rogue themselves. This leads to a confrontation with Team Emergence but ends peacefully due to the teams' friendships. The fight between Marcellus and Daneiele ends with Dani winning the fight, but, narrowly, both Spartans attempt to kill one another in the process. Daniele retreats to the MSV From The Ashes with Jeffery Korn and Team Boson goes to Conquer. Distant Tide (talk) 04:47, August 27, 2017 (UTC)